Our Story
by mik4el
Summary: Full Story Updated. AU. Warning Inside./Hanya penjabaran sebuah kisah klasik milik kita./ I'm suck at summary. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Super Junior Alternate Universe Fanfiction:

"Our Story"

Created by vvonkyu © 120924

Warning:

Alternate Universe

Out of Characters

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love

Crack Pair 'Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun'

Rush Plot

Only a bit Romance

Fail!Angst

Still Prologue

Don't Like? Don't Read!

"Sudah cukup kau menderita Siwon. A-aku...maafkan aku! Aku gagal menjadi istri yang baik bagimu. A-aku gagal merawatmu. Aku merasa tidak berguna. A-aku akan me-memberikan hatiku untukmu."

.:ᆫᆮᄋ:.

"Cepat sembuh Siwon. Aku mencintaimu."

.:ᆫᆮᄋ:.

"Donor hati hanya akan dilakukan jika sang pendonor sudah mati dan memiliki kecocokkan pada hati sang penerima."

.:ᆫᆮᄋ:.

"I love you Siwon and I'm sorry for everything. Kuharap kau akan mendapatkan kehidupanmu kembali. Selamat tinggal."

.:ᆫᆮᄋ:.

'Aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi bersama Kyuhyun.'

.:ᆫᆮᄋ:.

"Kyuhyun sedang tertidur pulas di sana. Ibu tidak tega membangunkannya."

.:ᆫᆮᄋ:.

"Kyuhyun bunuh diri dengan menabrak pembatas jalan ke-kemarin malam. I-ibu tidak tega memberitahumu yang sebenarnya tapi hiks ibu rasa kau cukup dewasa untuk menerima kenyataan yang bahkan menyakitkan sekalipun."

.:ᆫᆮᄋ:.

"I love you Siwon. I'll be waiting here. Forget everything and start your new life. Maybe you'll find me again. Somewhere. I love you my lovely husband Choi Siwon."

TBC/END?

a/n: Well, semua tergantung readers :) Jika ingin dilanjut saya mohon reviewnya. Jika tidak ingin dilanjut, maka saya akan berhenti. Ini baru prolognya, full chapter akan dipublish sesuai dengan permintaan :) FF ini oneshoot ya. Saya belum mahir bikin FF chapter n_n Adakah dari readers yg ingat dengan Yin Xian? Itulah saya :D Dan mungkin setelah FF ini kelar, saya mau republish FF lama saya.

Balasan review "Blush"

Untuk review dari ChoEunHye12, AF13, dan Park Nara Quinnevil sudah saya balas lewat PM :)

anin lovewonkyu: itu sudah full cerita, memang sengaja pendek karena baru percobaan :) terima kasih reviewnya dan salam kenal^^

ve fit: terima kasih reviewnya :) tapi maaf tidak ada sequel :( saya ganti dengan ff ini saja ok?^^

kyukyu: iya mereka blm jadian :( haha tapi imut kan? :D anyway terima kasih reviewnya^^

Someone: sebenernya saya author lama sih, tapi menjelma(?) lagi jadi newbie XD memang porsi ceritanya segitu :( terima kasih review dan ucapan semangatnya^^

Unknown: terima kasih reviewnya :) iya, akan diusahakan^^

ChoMhia: maaf tidak ada sequelnya :( dan terima kasih reviewnya^^

rikha-chan: pendek bgt ya?:( terima kasih reviewnya, salam kenal juga^^

Ifa Cho-i: iya memang pendek :) oke diusahakan^^ thanks for review :)

choviaa: maaf tapi gak ada sequel :( saya ganti dengan ff ini aja oke? Thanks for review^^

lee minji elf: terima kasih pujian dan reviewnya^^

lalalala: hehe mungkin iya :) thanks for review ya^^

aiyu: maaf tapi gak ada sequel, terima kasih reviewnya^^

Sampai jumpa di next chapter ^^

Salam hangat,

vvonkyu

.:written by vvonkyu 120924-25 00:09AM:.


	2. Chapter 2

A Super Junior Alternate Universe Fanfiction:

"Our Story"

Created by vvonkyu © 120924

Warning:

Alternate Universe

Out of Characters

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love

Crack Pair 'Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun'

Rush Plot

Minim description

Only a bit Romance

Fail!Angst

Almost 50% of this story contain flashback

"..." = talk

'...' = mind

_Italic words_ = flashback

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Enjoy!

.:_NP_:.

Angin musim semi bertiup dengan anggunnya. Menerbangkan dedaunan kering dari pohon maple yang berdiri kokoh di pekarangan sebuah gereja. Gereja. Ya, di dalam sana.

Ada sebuah upacara sakral yang sedang berlangsung. Langit memang cerah namun tidak bagi hati para undangan upacara sakral tersebut. Ada sebuah patahan kecil yang tak kasat mata. Tak terdengar oleh telinga. Hanya bisa dirasakan oleh sang pemilik.

Mungkin beberapa jam yang lalu, gereja tua itu menghantarkan kebahagiaan bagi para umat di dalamnya. Tapi kini hanya ada segumpal kesedihan. Hanya ada suara isakan yang tertahan. Dan tatapan nanar yang menuju satu titik pusat dari segalanya. Sebuah peti kayu berbentuk menyerupai balok dengan pahatan disana-sini. Pahatan yang indah. Sama indahnya seperti tubuh yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalamnya. Meski tak dihiasi senyum, tapi semua tahu jika dia sedang berbahagia. Bahagia merasakan kebebasan dari cengkraman dunia yang begitu kompleks. Dunia tempat ia tinggal dahulu. Tempat dimana ia mengalami banyak peristiwa dengan bumbu drama yang kental. Tempat dimana ia merasakan siksaan neraka yang bahkan belum pernah dicobanya. Dan tempat dimana ia menemukan seseorang yang mampu membangkitkan dirinya dari keterpurukan.

Ia menemukan seorang Choi Siwon yang begitu sempurna. Bahkan Siwon sendiri berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas kebaikan hatinya yang dengan ikhlas memberikan salah satu malaikat surga terbaiknya. Malaikat itu Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut Choi Kyuhyun karena mereka berdua telah terikat begitu lamanya dalam sebuah upacara sakral tepat empat tahun lalu di gereja tua ini. Siwon ingat betul kala pertama ia berjumpa dengan Kyuhyun. Taman gereja.

.:_NP_:.

_Kala itu Siwon baru saja turun dari mobil pribadinya sebagai penumpang dan baru akan melangkahkan kakinya pada karpet merah yang menjadi petunjuk jalan untuk masuk ke dalam gereja. Terpaku atau tersentak, entahlah. Yang jelas ia tidak mampu untuk kembali berjalan setelah melihat seseorang atau malaikat? Sedang duduk di atas dedaunan pohon maple yang telah gugur. Wajah pucatnya yang diterpa cahaya matahari musim semi mampu membuat nafas Siwon tercekat. Dengan rambut senada warna karamel manis. _

_Sosok itu begitu...sempurna. _

_Tak pernah terbesit dalam otak jeniusnya akan ada sosok sesempurna ini. Ada rasa penasaran yang menuntut Siwon untuk mendekati sosok itu. Tapi bunyi lonceng gereja mengurungkan niatnya. Tujuannya ke sini untuk beribadah. Bukan untuk mencari jodoh ataupun jatuh cinta. Haah, kau hanya belum tahu takdirmu Siwon._

.:_NP_:.

Setitik cairan hangat mengalir dari sudut mata pemuda berbadan atletis itu. Matanya kembali menatap nanar pada sang istri yang tengah tertidur dengan damai. Damai yang menyakitkan. Jika dia bisa mengulang waktu, tak akan pernah ia mau mengabulkan permintaan bodoh istrinya. Sebuah permintaan yang akhirnya menjadi kewajiban karena sebuah kenyataan yang paling mustahil dalam pikirannya benar-benar terjadi. Kyuhyun pernah meminta untuk tidak dilupakan namun juga tidak terlalu dikenang dalam kesedihan. Kyuhyun ingin Siwon tetap mengenangnya dengan sebuah benda yang telah ia titipkan pada suaminya itu. Hatinya.

Kyuhyun benar memberikan hatinya untuk Siwon karena ia berpikir bahwa Siwon dapat menjaganya lebih baik daripada dirinya sendiri. Lagi. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Siwon. Mengingat begitu besar pengorbanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun rela mengorbankan dirinya yang begitu berharga hanya demi Siwon yang bahkan mungkin tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup. Sebuah penyakit menggerogoti dan nyaris menghancurkan fungsi hati laki-laki berwajah tegas itu. Dia tak pernah berani untuk memberi tahu istrinya perihal penyakit kanker hati yang dideritanya. Tak akan pernah berani hingga satu malam ia lengah dan memunculkan satu kesempatan pada istrinya untuk tahu meski tidak disengaja.

.:_NP_:.

_Kau ingat ketika kalian bertengkar dengan hebatnya setelah dia tahu kebenaran tentangmu. Dan kau mungkin masih mematri kalimat ini dikepalamu. _

_"Sudah cukup kau menderita Siwon. A-aku...maafkan aku! Aku gagal menjadi istri yang baik bagimu. A-aku gagal merawatmu. Aku merasa tidak berguna. A-aku akan me-memberikan hatiku untukmu." _

_Refleks Siwon menamparnya. Ia tahu ia bersalah. Tapi dia juga tidak tahan membiarkan orang yang dicintainya menderita hanya karena dirinya. Bukan. Dia bukan orang yang suka membagi penderitaannya dengan orang lain. Cukup dia sendiri yang menderita dan orang lain tak perlu tahu. Namun Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras memohon atas nama permintaan maaf. Siwon ingat betul tiga hari setelah mereka bertengkar ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang memburuk. Kyuhyun mendampinginya saat itu. Tapi ada satu yang membuatnya heran. Kyuhyun tidak menangis. Ia malah berkata_—

_"Cepat sembuh Siwon. Aku mencintaimu." _

—_dengan mengulaskan senyum yang dibuat manis dan belaian halus sarat akan perpisahan di rambut hitam Siwon. Setelahnya, tubuh Siwon di bawa ke ruang ICU dan Siwon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. _

_Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar. Hingga saat sang dokter keluar, ia buru-buru menghampiri. Menanyakan bagaimana keadaan suaminya. Dan mendapat tepukan halus dipundaknya yang sarat akan iba. Tubuhnya bergetar namun ia tetap tidak menangis. Kemudian, dengan mantap ia melangkah menyusul sang dokter yang telah memasuki ruangannya. Menanyakan perihal transplantasi hati dan donor hati yang sesuai untuk suaminya. Tubuhnya tersentak kala mendengar satu kalimat dari sang dokter. _

_"Donor hati hanya akan dilakukan jika sang pendonor sudah mati dan memiliki kecocokkan pada hati sang penerima." _

_Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat ia membujuk sang dokter untuk melakukan berbagai pemeriksaan untuk mencocokkan hatinya dan hati Siwon. Doanya terkabulkan. Hatinya cocok untuk didonorkan pada Siwon. Setitik air mata meluncur melukiskan perasaannya yang tercampur aduk. Senang karena keinginannya dapat berjalan. Sedih karena tak rela untuk berpisah dengan Siwon. Ragu akan keputusannya yang sepihak. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia tetap harus menjalankannya. Maka, Kyuhyun berpamitan pada sang dokter lalu berjalan menuju ruang tempat suaminya terbaring. Ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat_—

_"I love you Siwon and I'm sorry for everything. Kuharap kau akan mendapatkan kehidupanmu kembali. Selamat tinggal." _

—_dan segera pergi entah kemana. Keesokan harinya sang dokter membawa kabar gembira bagi Siwon. Ada donor hati yang sesuai untuknya. Ada secercah sinar kebahagiaan terpancar diwajahnya yang pucat pasi. _

_'Aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi bersama Kyuhyun.' _

_Maka dengan penuh semangat Siwon setuju untuk melakukan operasi transplantasi. Operasi berjalan dengan lancar walaupun memakan waktu yang panjang. Semua orang yang menunggunya merasa amat bahagia. Tak terkecuali istrinya. Ah istrinya! _

_Siwon yang memang sudah membaik setelah operasi langsung meminta tolong pada ibunya untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Ada sebuah kejanggalan kala itu. Wajah ibunya menjadi pucat dan jemarinya bergetar ketakutan. Siwon tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. Dan dengan lembut ia bertanya pada ibunya. _

_"Bu, dimana Kyuhyun?" Ibunya kemudian tersenyum meski sebelumnya sempat tersentak kaget. _

_"Kyuhyun sedang tidur pulas di sana. Ibu tidak tega membangunkannya." Ada raut khawatir di wajah ibunya. Siwon tahu. _

_"Aku tahu ibu bohong." _

_Maka ibunya menitikkan air mata. Betapa bodohnya ia yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta menyakitkan ini dari anaknya sendiri. _

_"Se-sebenarnya..." _

_"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak disini. Ma-maafkan ibu, Siwon." _

_Jika saja bisa terdengar, maka kau akan mendengar retakan demi retakan hati baru Siwon. Sakit sekali. Namun belum cukup sampai disitu ibunya menambahkan. _

_"Kyuhyun bunuh diri dengan menabrak pembatas jalan ke-kemarin malam. I-ibu tidak tega memberitahumu yang sebenarnya tapi hiks ibu rasa kau cukup dewasa untuk menerima kenyataan yang bahkan menyakitkan sekalipun." _

_Siwon tersentak. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Jadi ini yang dimaksud Kyuhyun atas ucapannya tiga hari lalu? Bodoh. Kyuhyun bodoh. _

_"Pemakamannya akan dilakukan besok. Ibu hanya berharap kau dapat melepasnya." _

_Berakhir sudah hidupnya. Lalu apa gunanya dia bisa hidup lebih lama jika tidak ada Kyuhyun disisinya? Bukankah dia bertahan hidup demi Kyuhyun? Namun pemikiran Siwon tak sedangkal itu. Ia tak mungkin bunuh diri ketika semua orang tengah bersedih karena istrinya. Ia juga sudah berjanji untuk menjaga benda itu. Ya benda yang dititipkan Kyuhyun. Hatinya. Hatinya yang begitu tulus._ _Siwon bertekad untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya hingga suatu saat nanti ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyunnya._

.:_NP_:.

Dan di sinilah ia saat ini. Di dalam gereja bersama banyak umat yang tengah mendoakan istrinya. Pemakaman lalu dilangsungkan setelah berakhirnya upacara sakral itu. Gundukan tanah itu masih basah. Masih menguarkan aroma tanah yang khas. Dengan bertabur bunga di atasnya. Dengan sebuah nisan berbentuk salip yang bertuliskan—

**RIP**

**Our beloved son and husband**

**Choi Kyuhyun**

**7 April 2014**

—dan gundukan tanah berisi peti istrinya itulah yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun yang paling menyakitkan bagi seorang Choi Siwon. Memutuskan untuk kembali. Siwon berjalan meninggalkan makam Kyuhyun. Baru ia berjalan lima langkah, ia seperti merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dan aroma apel yang familiar. Juga sebuah bisikan lirih yang membuatnya tersenyum kala meninggalkan tempat itu.

"I love you Siwon. I'll be waiting here. Forget everything and start your new life. Maybe you'll find me again. Somewhere. I love you, my lovely husband Choi Siwon."

THE END

.a/n: well, ending dengan tidak elitnya lol. Maafkan saya jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Maklum masih coba-coba :D Dan saya jadi akan merepublish story lama saya hari ini hehe saya sangat berharap readers mau membacanya lagi._.v

Terima kasih kepada:

- xoxoxo

- R407

- ChoEunHye12

- Kyuya13

- ve fit

- cho nara

- My Kyubee

- honey

- 407bubleblue

- Someone

- rikha-chan

Thanks for 903 viewers pada FF 'Blush' dan 358 viewers pada Prolog Our Story! Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah meng-alert story abal ini lol!^^

See you in my next story!

Sign,

vvonkyu

.:written by vvonkyu 120923-29 8:58:.


End file.
